goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Richie
Appearance Being worked on Richie has dark brown hair and Personality Richie is a very strong-willed, confident, and competitive person, even with a hint of superiority complex, and feels no inclination to hide her feelings, even when she knows someone won't like them. She tends to be blunt and sarcastic. Other times, she likes to blend in and refrain from taking sides in a conflict, though she follow her heart when she's forced to choose. She's usually withdrawn, but adapts easily depending on the situation. Pretty quiet and self reserved, she tends to fade into the background. She is a caring and kind person. She has a best friend that she respects very much and tries to live up to his great strengths. Techniques * Flight '- The result of this technique that the user manipulates their ''ki energy so that they can levitate or fly. Richie prefers to walk. * '''Ki Blast - A simple blast of energy launched at the opponent. Richie's are bright orange. * Ki Sense - The ability to sense another's Ki. * Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack - The User createsKamikaze Ghosts, which are somewhat intelligent and extremely dangerous beings created by the user's ki, which resembles the user in personality and appearance. The user expels them from the mouth for an attack. They are touch sensitive and explode the second they touch something, including each other (they had once high-fived each other and exploded). Each ghost appears to have a mind of its own, and can behave much differently than other ghosts. However, they do obey and follow Richie's instructions. She can choose the quantity of ghosts at her command. * Kiai - A very powerful, white-clear force that emits from the user's body and that inflicts severe damage to the surrounding area. Alternatively, this force can be used to dispel weaker attacks. * Swordsmanship – Richie is capable of utilizing her sword and its deadly force to the fullest extent, making her capable of dealing out lethal strikes. * Masenko '- Richie places both hands above her head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. When she thrusts her hands forward, she calls the name and fires a beam of yellow energy. * 'Energy Bullet - The attack is performed by the user bringing their arms to their sides, charging up energy, and then throwing their hands forward one after another as they rapidly fires many energy blasts. It is effective for quick, widespread, and massive amounts of damage, but it is very draining on one's own ki level. Biography Years ago, Mifan was a more rural country, until a very young woman, barely 14 years old, stepped forward and took charge. That was Richie Piccolo Cordelia. She proclaimed herself the Mayor of Goat City, and created laws for the land. Soon, Emperor Chiaotzu, the leader of Mifan, heard of Richie's attempts to keep Goat City beautiful. But at the same time, he was ashamed for letting the country fall into dismay. Richie was releived of her "Mayor" status, and the Emperor built upon the laws and guidelines she had set in motion. As more people moved to Goat City and it became a peaceful, prosperous land once again, she spent a short time training with the Emperor himself, although the exact time this took and what she may have learned from him, she's never told anyone. The Tournament Begins Richie competed for a short while in the first Multi-Wiki Martial Arts Tournament, but never even got a proper match, and was later killed by a poessed Mokubah. She was revived after the fight between Zeon and Dark Zeon ended. The StarShine Special In round two of the first annual StarShine Special, a beauty pageant, Richie entered to prove she was more than just a tomboy. However, it proved she was better at being a fighter than a pageant girl when she starved herself in a quest for beauty. She spent weeks in the hospital, and still deals with depression. Total Drama Goat Island Acting on impulse, Richie, still vaguely weak, enters Total Drama Goat Island. But soon into the first challenge, she falls ill again and collapses from an unknown disease. Transformations False Super Saiyan In this form, Richie's irises and pupils are no longer visible, mostly in turn to the power and bleak rage. her body bulks up a little, her hair straightens like that of a Super Saiyan, her skin color also appears to have a yellow hue to it, but there is no considerable change in feature other than a red tint to Richie's hair (due to the reflection of the yellow aura her brown-black black hair, her hair is not actually red). She gains a yellowish surge of aura, somewhat but not quite resembling that of a normal Super Saiyan's. In turn, the form somewhat resembles a glorified Kaio-ken form and even makes the same sound as it. Category:Females Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Human Category:Saiyan Category:Warrior Class Category:False Super Saiyans Category:Sword Users